Série Edward's Thoughts
by Ana. Sly. Up. One
Summary: Série de fics contando fatos importantes ocorridos ao longo da vida de Edward, narrados pelo próprio.
1. Inferno na Terra

Sempre que eu via uma pessoa muito doente, incapaz de falar ou de fazer um mínimo gesto, eu pensava que ela não estava consciente do que acontecia á sua volta. Que estava apenas lá, aguardando a morte, ou se agarrando á alguma esperança remota de que conseguiria sobreviver. Mas eu era cético, e não acreditava que alguém pudesse ter esperanças na morte.

E agora, quando _eu _estava á beira da morte, _sem_ esperança alguma, eu escutava pessoas á minha volta. Mesmo sem ter forças para abrir os olhos, eu podia sentir os olhares penalizados dos médicos e das enfermeiras.

_Tão jovem. Tão bonito. Tinha toda uma vida pela frente. _

Aquilo me irritava. Aqueles idiotas já deveriam ter se acostumado. Por causa dessa gripe estúpida, milhares de pessoas estavam morrendo. Não era a primeira vez que eles viam alguém jovem e bonito morrer.

Eu sabia que eles estavam fazendo o possível para amenizar a minha dor. O que eles não sabiam, é que eu sequer sentia dor. A dor é um sinal de _vida_, e a morte era tão certa para mim como o sol no verão.

O que mais aparecia era aquele loiro, o tal Dr. Cullen. Mesmo sem vê-lo, eu sabia que era ele. Quando ainda não estava tão mal, costumava revirar os olhos pelo modo com que as mulheres olhavam para o médico. Sabia que na cabeça de todas elas só podiam se passar duas coisas: Casamento e sexo. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Bem, o homem era muito bonito. Bonito _mesmo_. Não deveria existir alguém mais bonito que ele no mundo. Mas ele era um pouco estranho. Tanta... _Perfeição _era estranho. Além de o homem ser anormalmente pálido. Até eu, que estava prestes a morrer, era mais corado que ele.

Se eu pudesse, teria rido naquele momento. Antes de ficar doente, eu nunca havia pensado na morte. E agora, a _única _coisa que eu fazia era divagar sobre ela. Mas o que mais eu podia fazer? Não havia escapatória para mim. Eu conseguia escutar o chiado fraco da minha respiração, sabendo que logo eu não estaria mais respirando. A dor que antes me assolava se fora, deixando-me apenas um vazio que não poderia ser preenchido. Eu queria morrer logo. Meu único sonho fora arrancado de mim abruptamente, e, francamente, minha vida nunca fora das mais excitantes.

Eu me entediava rápido demais. Nunca consegui me interessar por moça alguma por muito tempo. Todas me pareciam tão tolas e fúteis.

Eu sequer sabia se meus pais ainda viviam, mas isso não importava. Eu iria, eles iriam, todos que pegaram essa maldita doença iriam. E não havia mais nada a se fazer.

Talvez existisse o céu, como minha mãe sempre dizia. Talvez eu conseguisse um lugar lá, apesar de não me lembrar de ter feito algo significativo para ser merecedor de um lugar no paraíso.

Ou eu poderia ir para o inferno. Eu nunca fui muito religioso, e nunca me voltei para Deus quando me encontrava em problemas. Além dos meus pensamentos desdenhosos contra as pessoas. Agora eu percebia que eu vivia em um mundo só meu, analisando as pessoas de longe, afastando-as quando elas tentavam se aproximar.

E agora, quando eu não podia fazer mais aquilo, quando _eu _era o analisado, deitado naquela maldita cama, eu sentia falta das garotas fúteis, dos homens esnobes, dos meus pais, da _minha vida_.

Eu nunca dera muita atenção aos conselhos de minha mãe. Sempre achara que ela vivia flutuando, com seus olhos sonhadores, olhando para esse mundo podre como se ele fosse pintado de cor de rosa. Agora, eu a entendia. Queria poder ter sido mais feliz, ter aproveitado mais a vida, tê-la olhado de outra perspectiva além daqueles tons de preto e branco que me cegavam. A vida era uma só, e em meus poucos anos de vida, eu a desperdiçara. E eu _sabia, _que se eu vivesse mais cem anos, eu continuaria desperdiçando-a. Então, que diferença fazia, se eu morresse agora ou daqui a um século? Eu ainda seria o mesmo. Não havia mais lugar para mim.

A porta se abriu, e por instinto, eu soube que era o Dr. Cullen. Tentei com todas as forças abrir os olhos e os lábios, e mandá-lo para inferno, pedindo para que ele me matasse logo de uma vez. O tédio era grande demais.

Ele se sentou no canto da cama estreita, ao meu lado. Eu não podia ouvir o som de sua respiração, eram poucas as vezes que eu o escutava respirando.

Um ruído saía da boca dele, mas eu não podia entender nada.

- _Eu sinto tanto, Edward... _

O que ele queria dizer? Que sentia pela minha morte iminente? Que sentia por eu não morrer logo, e sair desse tormento?

Eu quase consegui abrir os olhos quando ele encaixou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. A pele dele era fria como o gelo, e eu queria poder me afastar.

- _Eu vou te salvar, como sua mãe me pediu... _

Dessa vez, eu sorri. Talvez ele fosse me matar. Essa era a única salvação para mim. Talvez eu poderia encontrar meus pais.

Aquilo era a morte? Aquela dor monstruosa que me dominava era o alívio que eu estava esperando? Eu não conseguia ao menos descrever o que eu estava sentindo. As dores que eu sentia por causa da doença eram o paraíso perto disso. Eu estava _queimando_.

Meu corpo inteiro parecia em chamas, e ironicamente, só agora eu conseguia falar e abrir os olhos.

- _Me mate! –_ eu gritava olhando as feições torturados do médico.

Por que diabos tinha que ser daquela maneira? Eu sempre pensara que a morte fosse algo pacífico, indolor. Eu só queria que acabasse logo.

A dor era tão grande que eu sentia que ficaria louco. Pensamentos iam e vinham em minha mente, imagens de minha vida, de pessoas, de animais, de objetos, dos soldados que um dia eu admirei, dos pais que um dia eu amei, da vida que um dia eu desprezei.

E eu não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, e não sabia se eu já estava morto. Se eu estivesse, eu estava no inferno.

A dor foi diminuindo gradativamente, e eu nunca senti tanto alívio. Cada vez que a queimação diminuía, mesmo que minimamente, era como se toda a dor tivesse passado. E conforme ela diminuía, minha esperança de que ela acabaria totalmente aumentava. Eu já podia pensar melhor, e tinha minhas dúvidas se estava realmente morto. Eu me sentia doido, não sabendo se estava vivo ou não. Alguém poderia estar me enterrando agora, ou jogando meu corpo em qualquer lugar, afinal, eu não tinha mais ninguém.

Por fim, a dor pareceu acabar. Eu abri os olhos devagar, e tudo pareceu infinitamente diferente. Eu estava _vivo. _

Naquele momento eu não sabia o _quão _diferente as coisas poderiam ser.

E quando eu ouvi as palavras daquele médico loiro e bonito, que estendeu um espelho na minha direção, olhando-me hesitante, eu soube que eu _não _estava vivo. Que não houvera salvação para mim. Mas eu ficaria aqui, junto com ele, cumprindo a promessa que ele fizera á minha mãe.

E eu ainda discordava dela em um ponto.

Não havia céu. Não para _mim_. E se havia inferno, eu já estava nele. E eu era o diabo que nele habitava. Meus olhos monstruosamente vermelhos comprovavam isso.

Eu teria muito mais de um século pela frente, e eu definitivamente não desperdiçaria meu tempo. Não há tempo para se desperdiçar, quando o tempo é infinito.

E minha vida continuaria sendo chata e monótona. _Para sempre. _

* * *

**Gente, essa é a primeira fic da série Edward's Thoughts, que mostra fatos importantes ao longo da vida do Edward, narrados pelo próprio, desde sua transformação até ele finalmente conseguir seu final feliz ao lado da Bella :D**

**Espero que gostem, e REVIEWS, please! ;)**


	2. Sangue

Eu sabia que Carlisle estava desapontado comigo. Desde que ele me transformara, eu procurei me manter o mais perto possível da humanidade, mas para mim não era fácil. Muitas vezes eu esquecia o que era ser _humano. _Ultimamente meus instintos estavam tomando conta de mim, e eu só pensava em pular no primeiro humano que aparecesse na minha frente. Bem, _não no primeiro_, mas havia algumas pessoas que eu adoraria matar somente para nunca mais ter que escutar seus pensamentos odiosos. Carlisle sabia o quão perto eu estava de perder o controle, e também sabia que eu não estava mais me esforçando para tentar impedir isso. Eu estava _cansado_. Eu queria tanto poder dormir. Poder esquecer do mundo, poder esquecer de _mim, _poder fechar os olhos e não encontrar nada mais que o vazio, apenas um branco que me trouxesse paz.

Eu andava pelas ruas, e as poucas pessoas que passavam de carro estranhavam ver um garoto da minha idade andando sozinho a essa hora da madrugada, totalmente alheio ao perigo. Se eles soubessem que _eu _era a coisa mais perigosa ali... Ri ao lembrar-me de um policial que me escoltou até em casa e ainda deu uma bela bronca em Carlisle pela 'irresponsabilidade'. Na ocasião eu quis matá-lo somente para fazê-lo calar a boca, agora, se eu encontrasse um policial eu continuaria sugando-lhe o sangue até muito depois do sujeito ter calado a boca.

_Oh Deus, ele irá me pegar! Não há lugar em que eu possa me esconder! _

_Você não tem escapatória, vagabunda! Não pense que pode fugir de mim!_

Uma mulher entrou em um beco em frente à rua na qual eu estava, e cerca de dois minutos depois, um homem parou, olhando para os lados até decidir entrar no beco também. Ele estava muito irritado com a possibilidade de perdê-la, e ao mesmo tempo excitado, pensando no que fazer quando a encontrasse. Seus pensamentos me enojaram. Eu sabia quem a moça era, já que em outro dos meus passeios noturnos ela me oferecera seus 'serviços'. Eu pensei em ir embora, e dessa vez meus próprios pensamentos me enojaram. Como eu podia pensar em deixá-la nas mãos daquele ordinário somente pelo fato dela ser uma prostituta? Que direito eu tinha de julgá-la? Eu era muito pior que ela... Eu era um monstro com sede de sangue, e naquele momento era sangue que eu teria. Corri até o beco, e vi o desgraçado desferindo violentos chutes nela, que chorava e gemia de dor. O cheiro de sangue me atingiu de tal modo que eu fiquei zonzo por um momento. Nunca ninguém havia sangrado perto de mim, e eu não estava preparado para aquilo. Apesar de eu saber que era o homem que merecia morrer, minha atenção estava fixa na mulher, e minha garganta ardia, pedindo pelo sangue dela. O sabor, oh, o sabor devia ser divino, ao menos uma vez eu saberia como era estar no céu. O sujeitinho olhou para trás e me viu, parando de chutar a mulher por um momento.

- O que você quer, pivete? Ela? – ele apontou para a moça e riu – Essa vadia vai ficar fora do mercado por um tempo, eu estou ensinando-lhe uma lição, sabe como é... Vagabundas como essa aqui merecem...

Eu rangi os dentes e olhei-o com tanto ódio que ele deu um passo para trás. No momento ele não entendia o porquê de estar hesitante quanto a um 'frangote' como eu, mas logo eu iria lhe mostrar o que era sentir medo.

- Vá embora daqui antes que eu quebre seus dentes, moleque... – ele disse tentando parecer confiante, e agarrou os cabelos fartos da mulher – Ou quer acabar como ela?

Eu estava fora de mim. Eu estava me sentindo como o homem estava se sentindo agora há pouco. Eu estava irritado pelo fato de estar perdendo o controle, e excitado com a perspectiva de... _Matar. _Eu queria ver todo o sangue daquele desgraçado escorrer, _direto para a minha boca_. Eu queria que ele sentisse dor, que ele gritasse, que ele chorasse implorando por misericórdia. Eu queria que ele sentisse o mesmo que aquela moça estava sentindo, e que _todas as outras _sentiram. Eu queria tanto dar uma lição nele que o cheiro do sangue da mulher já não me afetava.

- Você é quem vai acabar como ela... Muito pior, eu diria...

O meu tom de voz congelou-o. Eu fazia questão de escancarar meus dentes, e ele tremia em puro terror. Apesar de eu não achar certo aqueles joguinhos de crueldade, eu estava sentindo prazer. Ele _merecia. _

- Se... Se afaste... – ele murmurou com voz fraca, paralisado pelo medo.

- Senão... O quê? – eu ri de maneira sádica, e em um segundo estava ao lado dele, quebrando-lhe os dedos.

O grito de sofrimento do canalha fez-me sorrir em puro deleite. Eu derrubei-o no chão, e quebrei-lhe a perna, torcendo-a como um açougueiro fazia com o pescoço de um frango. Os gritos dele naquele momento lembravam-me os meus quando eu estava sendo transformado.

- O que diabos você é?!

- Eu sou um monstro pior que você. – eu disse com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Ele tentou arrastar-se para longe de mim, e a minha gargalhada foi tão alta que ele tapou os ouvidos com as mãos. Eu ria, mas estava irritado. Puxei-o e o empurrei com força contra a parede, fazendo-o cair ao lado da mulher, que apenas assistia a tudo de olhos arregalados e boca aberta. Voltei a sentir o cheiro de sangue, que dessa vez, vinha dele. Minha garganta voltou a arder, e eu decidi não esperar mais. Trouxe-o até mim, e usei tanta força que um braço dele acabou quebrando. Mais uma enxurrada de gritos, e aquilo já estava começando a me entediar. Mostrei meus dentes para ele, dessa vez com o rosto bem próximo do dele.

- Diga adeus. – sorri, e virei o pescoço dele para mim, cravando minhas presas na pele macia, estremecendo de prazer quando o sangue desceu até meus lábios. Eu sugava com avidez, e meu veneno fazia o sujeito se debater com força, e seus gritos eram dez vezes mais altos que antes. Eu me sentia no céu. O sabor era fabuloso, e enquanto eu sugava, só pensava em mais, mais, _mais. _

Eu lutara todo aquele tempo para não ser um monstro, um demônio que se alimentava de humanos. Eu não queria ser odiado por Carlisle. Mas eu não agüentava mais. E eu sabia que havia humanos tão desprezíveis quanto nós, vampiros. Que não tinham necessidade de matar, que não precisavam ficar dia e noite lutando contra a sede de morte e destruição. E mesmo assim o faziam. Muitos humanos mereciam um castigo como esse. E eu podia muito bem eliminar pessoas como esse homem do mundo, sem ter que matar inocentes. Quem sentiria falta de uma criatura como essa?

Suguei até a última gota de sangue do infeliz, e chutei sua carcaça para o lado. A mulher havia desmaiado de tanto medo.

Eu estava dividido entre a alegria e o desdém. O meu corpo se sentia satisfeito, e parte daquela agonia que me assolava desde que eu me transformara se fora. Mas o desdém, o nojo por mim mesmo ainda estava ali. Mas eu não pararia. Não abdicaria de sangue humano. Algumas pessoas não mereciam viver. Eu só me alimentaria de pessoas que se divertiam ás custas do sofrimento dos outros, assim como eu... Assim como eu estava me divertindo agora há pouco. Talvez os vampiros tivessem sido feitos para acabarem com pessoas desse tipo. Minha mãe costumava dizer que o diabo era o primeiro a apontar os pecados alheios e a julgar. Talvez ela estivesse certa, afinal de contas, eu não era esse monstro, e que mesmo assim vivia julgando e desdenhando dos outros? Eu iria julgar apenas aqueles que mereciam, e talvez eu pudesse fazer o mundo, de alguma forma, melhor.

Corri para o mais longe que pude, ainda inebriado pelo cheiro de sangue que manchara minha camisa. Corri para longe dali, para longe de Carlisle, para longe de _mim. _

A partir daquele dia, eu não viveria. Eu não vivia há muito tempo. Eu apenas tiraria a vida daqueles que não mereciam viver.

* * *

**Gente, segunda parte da série. Eu reparei que a fic não está aparecendo nas buscas, se depois da adesão desse capitulo, a fic continuar não aparecendo, eu vou excluí-la e repostá-la. ;)**

**Reviews, ok? **


End file.
